mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 14 - 7/11/12
Treasure Balls are here! At the end of a match you may get a normal Post-Game Prize, or, even better, you can get a Treasure Ball! Treasure Balls contain a single item that could be something awesome, something amazing, or something truly unique! We have added a number of items that can only be received via Treasure Balls. Gotta catch them all! Summer is also upon us and we've added shades and an inflatable duck to the flair pool. You can buy them all in our new bundle. Have some fun under the sun and in front of your screaming fans! New Rules *Added Treasure Balls and Keys. *All Patriot heads set to "Classic" and removed from the store. *Mutual contacts can now see each other's status of in chat, queuing, or in a match. *Mutual contacts can now send private messages to each other. *Throw grapples now limit air control for a short time on the victim after they are thrown. Bug Fixes *Fixed melee attacks not doing damage properly. *Fixed cart screen disabling when accepting an invite. *Fixed some instances of chat input going to the front end UI when not intended. *Fixed stats drop down so that you don't have to scroll to see the Wascot stats. *Fixed incorrect refreshing of contacts that can be invited to games. Bundles *New Bundle: Summer Bundle Flair *New Flair: All-Star My Friend Lars - Treasure Ball Only *New Flair: All-Star The Plumber - Treasure Ball Only *New Flair: All-Star Dali - Treasure Ball Only *New Flair: All-Star Captain Thompson - Treasure Ball Only *New Flair: All-Star Motorhead - Treasure Ball Only *Added flair for eyes. *New Flair: Knight Driver - Limited Time Summer Flair *New Flair: Gong Rescue - Limited Time Summer Flair *New Flair: Growing Years - Limited Time Summer Flair *New Flair: Perfect Wonder - Limited Time Summer Flair *New Flair: McCharles Of Power - Limited Time Summer Flair *New Flair: Solid Silver - Limited Time Summer Flair *New Flair: B-Unit - Limited Time Summer Flair *New Flair: Vice Bros - Limited Time Summer Flair *Added flair for waist. *New Flair: Duck Handles - Limited Time Summer Flair Artemis *New Uniform Head: Artemis Chickey Head - Post Game Prize Only *Taunt: On Your Feet: Updated camera *Skewer: Fixed not properly getting penetrating shots when fully charged. *Outerang: Fixed getting 'hit flash' effects when passing through allies. *Fixed names for her damage types when viewed in the death screen. Captain Spark *Megahurtz: Can now target Black Jacks, Jackbots, Bouncers, and Gremlins Cheston *New Uniform Head: The Biscuit - Treasure Ball Only Gunner *Rocket: Can now target Black Jacks, Jackbots, Bouncers, and Gremlins Gunslinger *Knee Cap: Can now target Black Jacks, Jackbots, Bouncers, and Gremlins Megabeth *New Uniform Head: The Biscuit - Treasure Ball Only *Rocket Ma'am: Fixed an instance where you could lose the weapon. Tank *Jet Gun: Fixed not removing falloff on critical shots. Veteran *New Uniform Head: The Biscuit - Treasure Ball Only Wascot *Party Pooper: Can now target Black Jacks, Jackbots, Bouncers, and Gremlins Category:Patches Category:Release Patches